


Worth It

by Creativity_In_Little_Time



Series: SuKya Short Stories and One-Shots [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crushes, Detention, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Matchmaker Varrick, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity_In_Little_Time/pseuds/Creativity_In_Little_Time
Summary: Sometimes Kya let's her anger get the best of her and sometimes it works for her benefit.





	Worth It

Kya tapped her pencil furiously against the wood of her desk. Her eyes solely focused on the clock in front of the classroom, above the Promethean Board. She had five minutes left.

Five.

The hands on the clock seemed to mock Kya, as if to make her regret her actions that landed her here in the first place. If only she had ignored Ming Hua and walked away, had just rolled her eyes and said something equally snarky and  _walked away_ , she wouldn't be in here. She could have already been at home, getting ready for Bumi's visit, and not worrying about hurrying home. But she had allowed the other girl to push her buttons, and promptly punched her in the face for it. Thankfully, the teacher that witness the altercation, had let her off on a warning, had written up a detention slip instead of a referral. Kya was greatly gracious for this because have a three day suspension would have certainly overshadowed the fact that Bumi would be home for two weeks. And she couldn't have that. 

At least, on the bright side, Kya could lie about her whereabouts. There was a last minute Art Club meeting or she was struggling in one of her classes so she stayed for tutoring or  _something_ to save her ass. 

"Alright, you guys can go."

The teacher watching them, removed his feet from the desk and pushed away from it, raising with a stretch. 

"Enjoy your afternoon or whatever."

Kya jumped from her seat and grabbed all of her folders, pencil, and book-bag in one swoop and walked briskly towards the door. She pulled her her book-bag up to the front of her body, so that she could unzip the book and put her folders inside as she hurried towards the exit. It should have been an easy task but her book-bag wouldn't stay open long enough for her to place the folders in. Kya cursed under her breath as she slowed to a stop and lifted her knee up so that she could balance the book-bag, and place her things inside. A couple of students walked pass her and out the doors, and Kya wouldn't have particularly cared if it wasn't for the fact that behind her, she heard two people talking. She could immediately identify them as Varrick and Suyin Beifong, and as if she could quite believe it, she turned her head slightly and saw the two heading her way. Fortunately, they hadn't noticed her yet but unfortunately they would soon enough. 

Any other time, the aspect of running into her crush would have been great for Kya but now? She just wanted to disappear into thin air. Su couldn't see her, for numerous of reasons, partly because she had to get home, and mostly because she didn't want Su to know why she was still here at school. She swallowed hard and threw her book-bag over her shoulder and attempted to flee from the building, only for her folders and sketchbook to be complete assholes and had flew out of her unzipped book-bag. She froze in place and closed her eyes tightly as she heard the folders and sketchbook hit the floor and skid across. Her hands tighten into fists as she felt the heat rush to her face and she cursed the unknown force that decided to make this day hell. Very slowly, she turned her head and looked at Suyin and Varrick, who were staring back at her with confused, wide eyes and amusement, respectively. 

Kya dropped to her knees quickly and began quickly collecting her folders and stuffing them into the bag. As the last folder found it's place in the bag, Kya saw her sketchbook in the air. She looked up and stared into the eyes of Suyin, who offered her a half smile.

"Thanks." Kya muttered.

She reached for the object, her fingers brushed against Su's causing her to blush and take it back quickly.

"You're welcome."

Kya rose from her spot on the floor and zipped up the book-bag. They stared at each other and Kya was at a lost of words.

_Come on, say something!_

_Like what?_

_Anything!_

"Uh, I have to go." Kya said, lamely.

She inwardly cursed herself.

 _Okay, so not_ anything.

"Oh."

Suyin deflated at Kya's statement, and Kya couldn't help the swell of hope that formed. There was still a chance.

"Shoot Suyin, I forgot!" Varrick exclaimed.

Both girls jumped at the sound of his voice, having forgotten that he was there, Kya blushed as he looked at the two of them amusingly. 

"You forgot what?"

"I have to go somewhere, right away, so I can't take you home today."

"What? Why didn't you tell me early, I could've gotten Lin to come get me." Suyin pouted.

"I just remembered, sorry Su, but hey maybe Kya can take you?"

Kya felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes grew wide.

"What?

"Varrick, you can't just volunteer people!"

"I mean but Kya won't mind, will you?"

The two turned to Kya, and Kya couldn't help but think she should already be at the house. She should just say that she can't also take Su home, but when would she ever have this chance again? She bit her lower and slow nodded, Bumi would understand. In fact he would be elated, she finally had the courage to talk to Suyin more than the typical schoolwork conversations. 

"I really don't," Kya interject when Suyin opened her mouth.

"You're sure?"

Kya nodded and offered her a half smile that caused Suyin to bite the corner of her lip.

 _Score 1 for Kya._ Kya thought as her smile broaden.

"Okay," Suyin said.

She turned and said goodbye to Varrick before following Kya out of the building.

"What are you doing here so late? There wasn't an Art Club meeting."

Kya shrugged and started to panicking in her mind. What was she going to tell Su? She didn't even know why the shorter girl was here and what if she said something, and Suyin could fact check it because she was there? 

"Um, it's not really anything important, really. Where are you and Varrick coming from?"

Suyin raised an eyebrow but dropped the matter. "Tutoring, Varrick is struggling in math. And I told him, in order to be an inventor, he's also got to be good at math."

_Thank god I didn't say tutoring._

"Oh. That is true."

_Keep the conversation going._

_And say what?!_

_I don't know you disaster lesbian, but something!_

"So where do you live?"

"I'll tell you as we go," Suyin said. "By the way, we get there do you want to come in?"

_Why the hell did Bumi have to come home today?!_

"No, sorry, maybe next time?"

"Yeah, sure, of course. You've got somewhere to be don't you?"

"Yeah, my brother is coming down to visit and. . ."

"It's fine, really."

They reached Kya's car and she unlocked the door, so that the could get in. 

"Wait, here, let me see your phone." Suyin said.

"Um, okay."

Kya pulled out her phone and unlocked it and handed her the phone.

"I'm going to give you my number and maybe next time you can come over."

As Suyin put in her number, Kya could not help beam at how well things were going for her. Yes, Bumi will be very elated about the results of today.

 _Fucking finally sis._ Kya could imagine Bumi saying. 

Suyin handed back her phone and, Kya couldn't help but think that today was a success. 

 

 


End file.
